A Different Tale
by Sagashi
Summary: more chapters up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the creatures or places from Resident Evil. They rightfully belong to Capom. I do own the main character Deshitana.  
  
This is Not a Normal City  
  
Deshitana sat with his back to a wall and a gun clutched tightly in his hand. Outside the moans of the zombies and screeches of inhuman creatures could be heard. _Should not have come here_, Deshitana thought miserably as he heard a window burst open below and a scream. Deshitana had locked himself in a room and barricaded the door. He need time to think, he needed a break, he needed...he needed a lot of things, but time was not being friendly to him at all. He sighed softly and moved over to the window. He looked out. He was on the 18th floor of the office building he had run into. There was a ladder that led up. There was no way down because the ladder was broken halfway down. Deshitana wanted to scream in aggravation at that point, but he kept his cool. BAM! Deshitana jumped at the sound and swung to face the door. BAM! The door rattled on its hinges and the small desk blocking the door moved forward a little. _No please no_, he thought as he watched the door tremble again. The knob turned and the door opened slightly. That was enough for Deshitana. He turned to the window and pulled it open. He put the gun inside his pants and swung his leg out. He straddled the windowsill and leaned out and grabbed the ladder. He swung his body out and clung to the ladder. Just as he began to climb, the barricade in the room broke down. Deshitana hurried up the ladder and came to the roof. As soon as he got on the roof, a flock of huge black birds flew up. CAW!CAW! the birds screeched as they flew up, and then to Deshitana's horror came back at him. Deshitana took careful aim and pulled the trigger. He managed to get at least four of the birds down before the rest of the flock decided to leave him alone. Deshitana looked along the roof and saw a long pole that led to the other building. He walked over to the long pole and tested how sturdy it was. When it did not break, he lowered himself down and clung to the bar. Slowly, he scooted his hands across the bar_. If I fall_...Deshitana cut that thought off immediately. He did not want to think about what would happen if he fell. He got across safely and climbed up onto the other roof. Deshitana walked to the other end of the roof and looked down. The streets were littered with fires and dead bodies. Two dogs ate a body near a dumpster. Deshitana moved back from the building and slowly walked towards the door that surely led down_. Raccoon is gone...so fast. Sad_, Deshitana thought as he came to the door. He stopped for a moment as a light wind blew across the area. The scent of blood and decay hung in the air. Light moans and distant caws could be heard. Deshitana put his hand on the doorknob . _This is not a normal city_, he thought as he pushed the door open.


	2. Hope Renewed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the creatures or places from Resident Evil. They rightfully belong to Capom. I do own the main Deshitana.  
  
Thank you for the reviews. As you wished, the other chapters will be in paragraphs. Enjoy.   
  
Hope Renewed  
  
Deshitana headed down the stairs from the roof. This building was an apartment building. He opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and winced at the squeak it gave. He looked around the hall he entered cautiously. Windows lined the left side and doors the right. When he was sure nothing was going to jump out and kill him, he walked down the hall. He was halfway down the hall when he heard a low growl from behind. Slowly, he turned.  
  
A dog that looked like a Doberman pinscher was coming slowly down the hall. The shadows hid it, so Deshitana didn't know what it truly looked like until it charged. The huge dog look like it was skinned and its eyes glowed red. The image went through his mind in a matter of seconds before he was in motion.  
  
He aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. Click! Deshitana eyes widen in horror at the sound. Not good, he thought. The dog leaped at him. The dog hit him hard enough to knock him down, but with too much force. Deshitana easily used that extra force to throw the dog off of him. It fell to the floor with a thud, but got back up. Deshitana pulled out his pocketknife and faced the dog that was growling at the other end. He shifted his grip on the gun and made it so it was easy to bash the dog with it.  
  
The dog barked and came at him again. Deshitana swung the gun down stunning the dog for a moment and then swung his knife down and hit it in the eye. The dog yelped and backed off shaking its head. Deshitana took advantage of the dog's injury and ran into a room. He closed the door.  
  
The room he entered was dimly lit by one lamp that sat on a desk pushed to the far wall. A small TV was on, but it was showing nothing but fuzz. The sofa and floors was painted with blood and papers were everywhere. Deshitana moved to the desk and pulled open its draws. Papers, paper clips, pens, pencil, and... YES! Deshitana thought as he found a magnum He picked up the gun and examined it. It was full. He looked around the apartment some more and found some handgun bullets and more magnum bullets. After he was done, he found a bag to put the bullets in. He reloaded his handgun, placed it in his pants, slung the bag over his shoulders, picked the magnum back up and went to the door. He pushed it opened slowly and walked out. The dog charged him. He calmly aimed his new gun and fired. The dog went down and did not get back up.  
  
Deshitana went down the hall with new hope in him. He just might make out of this city alive. 


	3. The Streets

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the creatures or places from Resident Evil. They rightfully belong to Capom. I do own the main Deshitana.  
  
The Streets  
  
Deshitana moved quickly down the stairs and took the elevator to ground level. He stepped off the elevator and took two steps forward when suddenly something grabbed him. He looked down as he struggled to get his foot free from a zombie. The zombie drooled on his boot. Disgusted, Deshitana brought his other foot down on the zombie's neck as hard as he could. There was a snap and the zombie's grip loosened as it twitched on the floor.  
  
"Uhhh!" "Nuhhh!" Deshitana looked up. A male and female zombie was coming towards him from the reception desk. He ran and tackled the male who was the nearest. The zombie stumbled backwards and Deshitana ran out the door. Out on the streets the smell of decay and blood was stronger.  
  
REEEEEEE!!! Something screamed. Deshitana's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. It was a good thing to because a weird creature barely missed his head as it leaped over him. Deshitana got up and turned to face the creature. The creature was exposed muscle and had empty sockets for eyes. Its back legs had separate claws, but its front legs were curved like scythes. It crouched so it was sitting like a dog. A trail of drool dripped out of its mouth as it growled.  
  
Without warning, it opened its mouth and lashed out an unbelievably long tongue. Deshitana jumped back and the tongue missed. The creature's tongue retracted and it leaped at him. Deshitana raised his gun and fired two bullets at it. The creature flew backwards from the force of the bullets. It landed on its back and squirmed around before becoming still in a pool of its own blood.  
  
Deshitana sighed and began moving down the streets. Zombies came at him. He ran past most of them and tackled the ones that got in his way. He went into a small gun store and searched it. He found more bullets for the magnum and handgun and some shells for a shotgun. After searching a little longer, Deshitana found a shotgun.  
  
He slung the shotgun's strap over his shoulder and left out the back door. He entered a small ally. Two zombies came at him. Deshitana switched his magnum for his handgun. He took each zombie out with headshots. He moved on and came back on the streets.  
  
He moved down the streets taking out anything that got in his way. Soon he ended up downtown in front of an entrance to a subway. Deshitana looked down the stairs, but couldn't make anything out. Down it is then, he thought and he went down the stairs. 


	4. The Subway

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the creatures or places from Resident Evil. They rightfully belong to Capom. I do own the main Deshitana.  
  
Sagashi: As you wish. I'll try it.   
  
The Subway  
  
_Really creepy_, Deshitana thought as he walked down the stairs. As he came down to the bottom, he stared and shock at what he saw. Webs clung to everything except the train, which had stopped on the tracks. As he looked around, a bad flash back hit him. It was from his childhood. He remembered his best friend had a pet tarantula. Its container was always covered in thick webs. He remembered that was the same day he got bit by a black widow and had to go to the doctor. Ever since then he was afraid of spiders. The flash back went away.  
  
He looked up uneasily at the webs. Due to the thickness of the webs, Deshitana could tell that it had to be a huge spider. He walked with caution. He had to pull his feet up harder than usual to stop the webs from capturing him. _This is just so much fun_, Deshitana thought sarcastically as his foot got stuck in a hole. He wiggled his leg out and suddenly froze.  
  
Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! The sound was light, but noticeable in the silent subway. _That must be one huge spider_, Deshitana thought as the sound got louder. From the far end of the subway, a huge grey and black tarantula charged across the wall. The spider had to be at least as big as cattle._ Not possible!!_ Deshitana thought as the spider crawled onto the ceiling. Deshitana backed away and heard a loud thud behind him. He swung around. Another spider was on the ground. It came at him. Deshitana was frozen in his spot. His arachnid phobia had kicked in. _No...I can't do this_, he thought as the beast got closer.  
  
Very suddenly his mother voice popped in his head. _"You need to stop being such a baby about spiders. Show the little buggers whose boss,"_ her voice said. _I wish they were little_, Deshitana thought. The thought made him smile and become slightly braver. He ran to the side and the spider rushed by. Deshitana placed his magnum on the left side of his handgun and then took his shotgun off. He aimed at the spider that was coming back.  
  
_I'm the boss,_ he thought and fired. The spider's face exploded and it went down. He quickly aimed up and shot the other spider. It fell, but got back up. He fired again and blew the whole right side of the spider away. It collapsed. _Not going to get up from that one_, Deshitana thought. He moved carefully over the spiders and headed for the train's door. 


	5. The Train

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the creatures or places from Resident Evil. They rightfully belong to Capom. I do own the main Deshitana.  
  
Sagashi: Here's more!   
  
The Train  
  
The doors squeaked as Deshitana pull them open. The stench of decay was so strong that Deshitana reeled back from it. Uhh...that's really bad, but I have to go through to reach the other side, Deshitana thought. He did his best not to throw up as he stepped onto the train. Dead, bloated bodies were on the train. Blood covered everything. This is really bad. These guys's must've been here for ages, he thought as he carefully walked past the seats.  
  
He got halfway down the train's aisle when he heard movement. He turned and saw a body rise from the seat. "Nuhhh!!" He swung around again and saw more zombies shuffling towards him. No escape...Deshitana thought as he realized he had nowhere to run. He turned side ways and aimed his shotgun at the nearest zombie and blasted it away. He moved forward every time he killed one, but more took the fallen one's place.  
  
Deshitana's heart raced as the zombies pressed in, but he didn't give up hope. He dropped the shotgun to the floor as it clicked and kicked the nearest zombie down. He pulled out a small cylinder from his pocket and pressed a button on it. It extended knocking the two zombies that were about to reach him away. The pole shifted into another gun as Deshitana pushed another button on it. He pulled out his handgun with his free hand and aimed both ways. He fired. Zombie after zombie went down.  
  
Deshitana continued to move forward. He kicked the last remaining zombie down and shot it in the head. The train became quiet again. The gun shifted back into the pole and retracted. Deshitana smiled at the small weapon. Thanks dad, he thought as he put it away and then turned back to get his shotgun. He picked it up and then searched the bodies. He found knives, and more bullets and a lighter.  
  
He put all the weapons and the lighter away in his bag and made his way to the other side of the train. Before he pushed the door opens he reloaded the shotgun and handgun. He took a small breath and then pushed the door open. What's next? he wondered as he stepped off the train. 


	6. The Sewers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the creatures or places from Resident Evil. They rightfully belong to Capom. I do own the main Deshitana.   
  
The Sewers  
  
Deshitana got off the train and had to jump back on as a green blur flew past him. What the heck..?! his mind exclaimed as he heard thump and claws click on the ground outside. Slowly, he peeked his head out of the door. A creature the size of the man stood with its back turned to him. It was green and reptilian like. It had long claws on its hands tinted by blood.  
  
Deshitana turned his head and saw another one not to far. It was red. What is this? Deshitana thought as he moved out of the train as quietly as possible. The two creatures didn't notice him. The red one turned and screeched. Deshitana had to duck as the green one turned and leaped at him and then dive out of the way as the red one came from the other side.  
  
Deshitana crashed into the wall, but quickly got up and pulled out his magnum. He shot the green one in the head as it leaped into the air. The creature went down and did not get up again. The second one, he had to dodge from. The creature's claws dug into the wall inches from where he had been. Deshitana heard a light hiss as the poison from the creature's claws burned into the wall. Uh-oh! That's new and not good!! Deshitana thought as the creature yanked its claws out of the melting wall. It turned to him and charged. Deshitana fired the magnum and hit the creature in the chest it flew backwards, but got back up. It came at him one last time and he fired at its eye. The bullet struck home and the creature went down in a spray of blood.  
  
A small bit got on Deshitana shoes, but didn't burn him. Thank goodness the blood is not dangerous, Deshitana thought in relief. He moved down the subway's path and came to a dead end. Oh no...Deshitana thought in despair. He looked around the dead and then down at the ground. He found that he was standing on a manhole. He stepped back from it. He put the magnum away and pulled out the pole again.  
  
He used the pole like a crowbar to get the lid off. Once the lid was off, Deshitana took the ladder down into the sewers. He followed a concert path in the dim light until it came to an end. The dim light revealed thick, brown water. Why me? Deshitana thought as he stepped into the water. Yuk! He thought as the water came up to his waste. He began wadding his way through the water.  
  
He walked until he came to a rise that led to a door. He was about to climb up the rise when something wrapped around his legs and pulled him under. Blinded by the water, Deshitana struggled with the creature. He got his feet free and went back to the surface.  
  
He coughed. Geez! What was that?! he wondered as he gasped for air. The creature came back and grabbed him again. This time it got him by the waist. Again, he was pulled under, but this time it wasn't as easy to get away. Slowly, Deshitana began to lose to the creature. He began to feel light headed as he pulled the knife out his pocket. God please give me strength. Don't let me die, Deshitana pleaded in his mind. Desperately, he stabbed at the creature. His lungs burned and ached air. Suddenly, the creature let go. With his last bit of strength, Deshitana got to the surface and onto the rise. He collapsed to the ground coughing and gulping in air. Thank you Lord for giving me strength, he thought as he closed his eyes and rested for a moment. 


	7. The Chamber

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the creatures or places from Resident Evil. They rightfully belong to Capom. I do own the main Deshitana.  
  
Sagashi: O.k   
  
The Chamber  
  
As Deshitana laid there, he slowly drifted into a deep sleep. As he slept, a flashback hit him. He was about ten years old. He was playing in the field with his dog. His father came out and played with him for a while. When they were done playing, it was almost dark. His father took him to a hill that over looked the lake.  
  
Together, they watched the fire flies come out and fly around the lake. It was an amazing and unforgettable site. His father got up suddenly and told Deshitana that he wanted to show him something special. Deshitana followed his dad back home and down into the basement of their house. His father pulled out a box and opened it. Inside, was a small cylinder.  
  
"What is it dad?" Deshitana asked.  
"Before your mother died from cancer, she bought this unique pole for me to train with. It is called a morph pole. It can change into any weapon you want it to be," He responded. Deshitana raise an eyebrow at the small pole.  
"But... it is small," Deshitana said. His father laughed at that.  
"Watch," he said and showed Deshitana how to get the pole to extend. After that, he began to train Deshitana with the pole. In a matter of weeks, Deshitana had mastered the pole. He remembered his father smiling down at him as he handed him the pole.  
"Good job, son. One day this will come in handy," he said.  
  
The flashback ended as Deshitana woke up. His body was sore from lying on the hard concrete for so long, but he got up. He stretched his sore muscles. If you only knew how right you were dad, he thought as he rubbed his eyes. He walked to the door and pulled it open.  
  
The door led into a dark hall. Deshitana went down the hall and found stairs at the end. He went down and found himself in an underground chamber. He stopped as the smell of wet grass hit him. Slowly, he moved out into the open. The chamber ceiling had fallen letting in a lot of light. Whoa, Deshitana thought as he looked around. A huge vine plant had taken over the area. It was beautiful. The flapping of wings shattered his amazement.  
  
Deshitana ducked under a huge moth that came at him. A vine slapped him in the chest knocking him back. Great now attacking plants and giant insects... can this get any worse? Deshitana thought as he got himself free. The moth came back. Deshitana swung his shotgun at the huge moth and it flapped up higher.  
  
Deshitana aimed upward and blasted the moth's wings off. The moth fell to the ground fluttering around. The plant became active at that moment and began swinging its vines at him and spitting acid at him.  
  
Deshitana moved out the way and headed to the other side. The plant grabbed him with a vine and slung him into a wall.  
"Ah!" Deshitana yelled involuntarily as pain shot through him as he crashed into the wall. He slid to the ground and got up slowly. He glared at the waving vines. That's it! he thought angrily as moved quickly across the room.  
  
He found a can of gasoline in the corner. After fighting with vines and trying to get out of the way of the falling poison, he got the can and poured it all over the area. He ran to the exit and had to duck under a spiky vine that came at his head. He stopped in front of the exit and pulled out the lighter. He clicked it and it lit.  
  
Bye-bye, he thought as he threw the lit lighter. The area caught on fire. Deshitana left the burning and sizzling plant behind and headed down the hall to the other chamber. 


	8. The Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the creatures or places from Resident Evil. They rightfully belong to Capom. I do own the main Deshitana.  
  
Sagashi: Thank you for staying so long with me. Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!   
  
The Escape  
  
The chamber Deshitana entered was huge. An electric box was on the far side of the chamber next to a computer. Deshitana looked up at the ceiling and saw a ladder had been drawn up and man hole was above it.  
  
My exit? he wondered. A noise made him swing around. The opening that led to the other chamber had crumbled. What?! Deshitana thought in disbelief. He moved over to the computer. It was a timer for a self- destruct system. Someone had already set it. All that was needed was for someone to push enter.  
  
Deshitana turned away from the computer and looked at the box. He opened the little window and pressed the button. The ladder began to move down at a slow rate. Almost out of here! Deshitana thought excitedly as he watched the ladder come down.  
  
Suddenly, a creature dropped in between him and the ladder. He jumped back. The creature rose from its crouch. Deshitana eyes widen. The creature was nine feet tall with a balled head and pure white eyes and gray and scared skin. Its veins popped out of skin. A pulsing orb was in the middle of its chest. Its left hand was of claws and his right human. The creature was genderless and could've been a man if it wasn't so twisted in some places and tall.  
  
Deshitana backed away in shock and in fear. The creature moved forward. Deshitana aimed his shotgun and fired as he backed up, but the creature kept coming. Why won't it stop? he thought as his shotgun ran out of ammo and the creature kept coming unfazed by the heavy shells. He dropped the empty shotgun and pulled his handgun and fired. Soon, he was out ammo for that too. The creature stopped for a moment and then charged. Deshitana moved quickly out of the way and the creature rushed by.  
  
The creature tore a hole in the wall. What is this thing?! Deshitana thought as he dropped the handgun and pulled his magnum out. He got one shot off before BAM! The creature struck him. The force of the swing knocked Deshitana into the computer. His elbow hit enter.  
  
"The self-destruct system has been activated. You have five minutes until detonation," the computer said. Ah! No!!! Deshitana thought as he continued to fire. The magnum ran dry. Deshitana pulled out his last weapon as he dropped the magnum.  
  
The small cylinder was very reassuring. I can win, he thought as he extended the pole. The creature charged. Deshitana swung his pole and the creature stopped as it was hit in the chest. The creature swung its claws down and Deshitana jumped back; however, the creature's back swing got him. He was flung against the wall.  
  
Deshitana felt a sharp pain as something on his side gave way. Tears filled his eyes slightly. Broken or fractured ribs...he thought as he got up. He winced in pain. The pole shifted in his hand. The creature charged.  
  
Deshitana brought the newly formed gun up and pulled the trigger and held it. The gun charged up as the creature got closer. At the last moment, Deshitana released the trigger. A huge beam shot out, disintegrating the impossible creature. The room became still again.  
  
The pain in Deshitana's side was bad, but he ignored it as the computer announced that he had only three minutes to get out. Deshitana hurried to the ladder that was now on the ground and quickly scaled it as the area began to shake. He came up in another subway.  
  
He ran and jumped down on the tracks and ran. He ran as fast he could. Ahead of him was light. Out! Yes...Please let me make it, Deshitana thought. Even though his side hurt like crazy, he continued to run.  
  
His vision began to blur, but he held on. He made it out of the tunnel. He kept running. Behind him, there was a huge sound and force that threw him off his feet and flung him forward. He hit the ground hard on his side and winced. He rolled onto his back and looked at the burning tunnel. He stood up slowly.  
  
Oh thank you so much, Lord, Deshitana thought in relief. He turned away from the tunnel and walked down the tracks until he came to the road. He walked along the road for a while and soon a car pulled up next to him.  
  
"You need a ride?" the lady asked as she leaned at the window.  
"Yes, please," Deshitana said softly. He got in the car and the lady drove away. Away from Raccoon...Away from that nightmare, Deshitana thought. He closed his eyes.  
  
Lily looked over at the boy that she had picked up. He was very beat up and looked like he needed to go to the hospital. She looked back at the road. She looked through her review mirror.  
  
He came from Raccoon...Poor kid. Another victim of Umbrella's evil deeds, she thought as she drove down the road. She looked back at the boy, but he was sleep. Lily smiled as she turned off the road and onto the highway.  
  
She was very glad that she had decided to take the back root home. Umbrella will pay, she thought as her car speed away and blended in with the traffic. 


End file.
